Chasing Hearts and Those Shining Stars!
by Kiwwi
Summary: Before the Generation of Miracles, before Aomine Daiki, but not before Ogiwara Shigehiro, the beloved Phantom had protectors, who vanished as soon as they appeared. Only after all these years, blackened purity, rough times, and strong masks only leads the protectors to be the protected. OCxOCxOC, Kurokox GOM
1. Before and After

**_Hello everyone! I have not written in a very long time... So here goes nothing! Its an OC story, but I'm not shipping my OCs with canons, only each other. this is also Kuroko no Harem! :D Warning, there will be cross-dressing, violence, and other stuff later on, so be careful~! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I could only wish I owned KnB, but I only own Karin, Moriko, and later, Nozomi_**

**_Thank you for considering to read my story! *bows*_**

* * *

_Even as a child, Kuroko Tetsuya was his slight presence and silence, it was lonely for him, especially when his only friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro moved right before middle school. _

_When he started at Teiko Middle, he thought it'd end up like most of his childhood years went, without friends, without laughter. However, that changed when he met a girl by the name of Ito Karin within the first week. She was everything he wasn't: Hard to miss, loud, tough, and rather broad of the shoulders and the hips. They had met when she protected him from getting hit when he tried to break up a fight. _

_He watched as she kicked the guy behind her in the gut and turned, hitting the guy in front of her. She came out with a simple bloody nose, which she quickly wiped away with the black jacket that covered her pale sweatshirt. What stood out the most of her simple school uniform is was the old black jacket and a blue handkerchief that later never seemed to leave her pocket. She gave him a wide grin and pulled him up,"You know, If you don't assert yourself, you'll only get hurt, ya-know?" _

_The blue of her eyes and the warmth of her grin instantly reminded him of the friend who had left him. Slowly but surely, the two became good friends. He learned about her, how she had to fight underground and do odd jobs to get money to feed her family, because of her parent's absence, how she was the oldest of three, and her darkest secret, her love of flowers and anime. She quickly was able to spot his presence._

_It wasn't until later in the year, just before the second trimester, when they met Tanaka Moriko, who was different then the other two. She met them when Kuroko saw she was being harassed and stood up for her, and Karin came to stand up for him. She would not tell them thank you enough, and soon, her presence became as natural as the spring breeze._

_Moriko, however, never really got the hang of seeing Kuroko, much to Karin's and Kuroko's amusement. The trio was a very odd one, indeed. Moriko was rather friendly and flirtatious, Karin came off as unapproachable and violent, and Kuroko was quiet and subdued. _

_But it was the small things that kept them close. It was how Karin would always make an extra bento with all of Kuroko's favorite foods cooked in the most savory of ways to get him to eat that or how she would beat up anyone who broke Moriko's heart that showed she cared. It was when Moriko would hold a broken Karin after a long day or respect Kuroko's self space and intelligence that said it all. Kuroko's kind bluntness and how he helped them with their studies spoke louder then Karin did. _

_It was a friendship based on complementing attributes and unspoken words._

_But not everything lasts._

_Just as the last trimester was ending, Karin came to school, with a plain sign out sheet and a large bag._

_Her parents had been found and arrested for reasons unknown, and she was to move to Italy with her aunt. It hurt Kuroko and Moriko both to see their usually loud and confident counterpart silently pack her old backpack. They walked around the school one last time. As they stopped in front of the door, where a car waited for the blonde, Karin turned around with a wide grin, though her eyes with filled with tears, "I will be back, so you two better behave, okay!?" _

_She gave Kuroko a tight hug, which he didn't return from the shock that she actually broke his personal space, and kissed Moriko's cheek, before dashing out the door. _

_Kuroko simply ignored the throbbing inside and looked to the wide eyed, blushing, crying brunette beside him that he muttered, "... You should have told her, Mori-chan."_

_Within a week, Moriko had gone missing, with a simple note left to the bluenette, **'Thank you, Kuro-kun. For everything.'**_

* * *

Kuroko walked to his family's house, sipping his milkshake silently. He was only half a block down from the small home when a vibration broke his slight daze after a long day of training. He pulled out his phone, and flipped it open,

_1 New Message _

_From: XX-XXX-XXXX_

He frowned, as the number was unfamiliar, but his slight curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on the open option.

_I'm coming home, Ku-ko-kun._

His eyes widened as he looked over the message.

_Ito-san..._

* * *

_**So, ummm... Do you guys like it? I'm sorry if its crap, and if you liked it, please let me know! Thank you! **  
_


	2. Double Trouble

_**Hey guys! I would like to thank you guys for all the support! Here, we see the two in action! I hope I didn't make them too Mary-sue ish.. I'm sorry if I did i_i Anyways, I wish I owned KnB... But I don't.**_

* * *

For Kuroko Tetsuya to be off his game was a rare occurrence. Despite his weak strength and low stamina, he put more into training then anyone else. Aida Riko sighed as Kuroko nearly missed another pass yet again, and was silently thankful for the phantom's observant eye. Kagami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Oi, Kuroko! Whats up with you today?"

"Gomenesai Kagami-kun, I'm just a bit off today. I will try to focus.," The bluenette replied, looking at the door. Riko sighed and blew her whistle, calling for a break. As everyone went to the benches for towels, Hyuga Junpei looked over to Kuroko, "Hey, Kuroko, whats weighing on your mind?" Everyone looked to the stoic bluenette.

Kuroko just shook his head, "Nothing, Hyuuga-san..." The team sighed, and just as Riko was about to blow the whistle again, the door slammed open, making the team jump. Everyone turned, assuming it was Kuroko's former teammate, Kise Ryouta. However, before he could blink, two figures blurred and Kuroko suddenly was pounced with two shrieks-

"Ku-ko-kun!"

"Kuro-kun!"

Low and behold, there were two females clinging to the small phantom player. Kagami immediately shouted, "Oi! Don't do that! Why are you clinging onto Kuroko? Who are you?"The one with dark brown hair stopped snuggling and rubbing hr nose in Kuroko's soft hair to look up at Kagami, her dark blue eyes going into a cold glare, "The better question is, who are you?"

Never the less, the brunette stood, revealing herself to be even shorted then Kuroko, at 5'2. She had brunette hair with blonde roots pulled into a side bun, side bangs on the opposite side. She was chubby and curvy, with broad shoulders and long legs. She wore a very faded, raggedy black baggy hoodie over a female sailor suit, with a very faded blue bandana tied into a hole in one of the pockets and combat boots. Her eyes didn't break the glare on Kagami, who promptly stated, "You can't just come in here and assault one of our players in the middle of practice!"

As the team agreed, the other girl stood and pulled Kuroko up with her, wearing a wide grin, "What, we can't say hi to our old friend? Ka-chan, I told you we should have waited!"

The team turned to 'Ka-chan's companion. She was just above Kuroko's height, at 5'6, but was just as thin and pale. She was also brunette, but naturally so, cut very short, and had eyes darker then the night sky. Her features were sharp and more square then her companion's, and she wore a dimpled grin. She dressed more boyishly, with a baggy gray tank top and baggy cargo pants with chins dangling from the pockets. A matching blue bandana to the other girl's hung from her pocket, and two piercings in her bottom lip. She looked like a male gangster, but her long eyelashes, small shoulders, and the two small bumps on her chest said otherwise. Kuroko blankly looked at Karin, deadpanning, "I see Ito-san hasn't changed one bit since middle school."

"Wait! 'Old friend'? 'Middle School'? Kuroko, who are these two?" Koganei said, breaking Karin's glare from Kagami's. She grinned and bounded over to Kuroko and Moriko, wrapping her arms around both of their necks, "I'm sorry! I just haven't seen Kuroko in four years! My name is Ito Karin! Nice to meet you all!"

The taller one smiled politely, obviously more civil and quiet as she spoke, "And my name is Tanaka Moriko. My pleasure." She bowed, pulling away from Karin. Karin looked at Kuroko with a grin," I leave you for hardly six months and all of a sudden you're a big shot player on the Generation of Miracles. I swear, Ku-ko-kun... Were you just that eager to pull from my motherly grasp?"

"Ito-san's death grasp is only considered motherly to demons.," Kuroko responded, pulling away from her. Karin pouted, squishing her cheeks together, "You're so mean, Ku-ko-kun!" As she then pounced the tiny player, Riko's eyebrow twitched as she thought, _Now I know why he can handle Kise so well..._

Moriko calmly pulled Karin from Kuroko, smiling politely to the others, "Sorry for our intrusion. We were going to do this tomorrow, on our first day, But Ka-chan is impatient. Hey Kuro-kun! We should catch up after you're done!" Kuroko simply nodded, "Hai. You two can come with me and Kagami-kun to Maji."

Kagami grit his teeth, "Kuroko! Don't just blindly invite others!" Kuroko turned and looked at him, "But the more the merrier, right?"

The two girls looked between the two glaring sparks at each other, before Karin wailed, "Ah~ Ku-ko-kun has a boyfriend~! I've already got competition!" The two basketball players looked to the thick girl, Kagami's expression horrified, Kuroko's endlessly passive, "NO! It's not like that!"

Moriko walked up to Kuroko, with a smirk, "So, you won't mind if I do this...?" She leaned forward as if she were gonna kiss him on the lips, but seeing the horrified expressions on everyone's faces from the corner of her eye, she kissed him just beside his lips, grinning and giggling. Moriko immediately grabbed Karin's hand and waved to everyone, running out, "See you after practice, Kuro-kun!"

Riko stood silently as she calculated what she gathered after scanning the two girls.

_'Ito Karin. Seemingly very rough around the edges, with multiple personalities. She may not seem like much with her weight, but she has a very good amount of strength around her legs and arms. _

_Tanaka Moriko. A 'lackey' kind, whose appearance is very misleading. As far as I could tell, she has a lot of upper body strength, almost on par with a boxer's. _

… _Who exactly are they?'_

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami walked from the gym, calling out their goodbyes to whoever was still there. They looked around, before Kagami sighed in relief. It wasn't until they heard a shriek that the flinched and looked behind them. Karin had landed in a bush under a tree, while Moriko was laughing, dangling upside down. Moriko clutched her stomach, before falling too with a shriek. Kuroko sighed, "Tanaka-san, Ito-san, We're done with practice."

Karin toppled from the bush, picking leaves from her raggedy jacket and hair. Moriko just shook herself off and all but lunged at Kuroko, "Kuro-kun~! Did you have a good practice?"

"Hai, Tanaka-san.," Kuroko said as the taller girl clung to his arm and they walked, Kagami's eyebrow twitched at the gangly girl's cursed as she caught up, pulling a leaf from her sleeve, "Damn jacket..."

"If that jacket is such a bother, why wear it? Its ugly, anyways..." Kagami stated. Karin turned to him, "Because... Its important to me..."

"How can a jacket be that important? I-,"Kagami grunted as Kuroko jabbed him hard in the ribs, making him grunt in pain. "I think if Kagami-kun doesn't talk about that."

Kagami only glared, but silenced himself as the girls chatted to Kuroko, , who gave short, simple answers.

* * *

As they walked into the restaurant, they caught the attention of a certain blonde model who was in a corner of the restaurant. He moved to stand upon seeing the phantom player, but stopped once he saw two girls clinging to his arms, grinning. After his initial shock, he frowned and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the three, before watching how they interacted. The shorter girl seemed to let go of his arm and immediately skipped to the ordering area with Kagami. The tall, thin one sat across from Kurokocchi.

Silently moving forward two booths, he listened to their conversation.

"Where did Tanaka-san go after Ito-san left?"

"Well... After what you said that day, I guess that made me decide... That I wanted to stay with her, forever..."

Kise heard Kurokocchi sigh, "When I said that, I said Tanaka-san should have said it when Ito-chan was still there. Tanaka-san's parents must still be worried."

'Tanaka-san' sighed, giving a sad smile, "They know where I went... I have no one, now. Ka-chan is the only one I have left. She is my star."

Kurokocchi gave an (adorable) frown, reaching over to pat 'Tanaka-san's' hand. Kise almost wailed at the contact. Sure it was small, but... _Kurokocchi initiating contact was so rare_.

"What even happened to Ito-san and Tanaka-san in Italy, anyways? Ito-san hasn't changed a bit, but Tanaka-san... has changed." At this, the girl across from Kurokocchi chuckled.

"Its a _long_ story, Kuro-kun."

_WHY IS SHE ADDRESSING KUROKOCCHI SO FAMILIARLY?_

As Kise whipped his phone back out to send a message to several people, Kuroko looked over to the ordering area, where Karin and Kagami were fighting over a spot in line, and the woman behind the counter was hurrying, putting massive amounts of food on trays.

"We have time."

* * *

**_Next chapter we see what these two have been up to. Sorry if I made them seem way too Mary-sue-ish... uwu Please tell me if you like them..._**


End file.
